


Keep Me Safe

by Babe_Chan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie is a dick, Gore, Mental Institutions, Miles is a smartass, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Platonic Romance, Possible Romance, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Walrider is an excellent choice for survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you had wanted in that moment was  to go home, never thinking about the nightmares you had witnessed, but instead you were looking at him as he placed a hand on your shoulder and looked at your shaking form.</p><p>"Please don't kill me," You looked at him with fearful eyes and felt tears rolling down your face. "Please don't, I don't want to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Your Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A mini series that I've been meaning to write about.  
> You worked at Mt. Massive Asylum as a therapeutic assistant...well you had before the whole place went to hell.

You really were regretting getting out of bed this morning. But you had to go to work, your job was at Mt. Massive Asylum, and you worked with patients as therapeutic assistant.

Though in the last few hours you have seen so many corpses and so much blood that you were actually used to it.

Amazing how you can become unaffected by something like death, cannibalistic inmates, inmates that randomly attack, inmates that ripped off people's heads, inmates that were necrophiliacs, and the few surviving staff members that cowered in fear.

Now you were just hiding in your office, under your desk, and trying not to be killed.

You had been on the top floor where all hell broke loose, your simple office was on the first floor, and the staircases had been sealed off.

When you finally managed to get back into your office you quickly shut the door and locked it, pushing your desk against the door and crawled under it. There was no way to get into the office unless you went through the vents or crawled through the window above your door.

You were definitely glad that you had packed your backpack with water bottles and snacks, being the person that was always hungry and tending to be an asshole if you didn't have a little snack on hand, and even had headphones to listen to some music on your phone.

Sipping your from your water bottle you listen for any signs of danger and nervously pick at your nails.

Your breath hitched at the faint sound of footsteps, squeezing your eyes shut and hoped that it would go away, and soon you heard the sound of someone jumping into the room from the vents. 

The intruder walked around for a moment before crouching down and jumped slightly at the sight of you, though you were too busy trying not to panic.

All you had wanted in that moment was to go home, never thinking about the nightmares you had witnessed, but instead you were looking at him as he placed a hand on your shoulder and looked at your shaking form.

"Please don't kill me," You looked at him with fearful eyes and felt tears rolling down your face. "Please don't, I don't want to die."

 

To be continued!


	2. A Possible Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Miles Upshur!  
> This is him before becoming the Walrider, you'll reluctantly be joining him to uncover the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta based Miles from my other fanfic I did for the OutLast fandom. So he's an asshole with feelings and a heart of gold.
> 
> Also I'm always grouchy/asshole-ish/grumpy if I'm hungry and so I try to keep a steady stream of food in me.

"I'm not going to kill you." His voice was gravelly yet held a little bit of smoothness as well. "I'm Miles Upshur, an investigative journalist, I'm was here to get the dirt on this place. But now I'm just trying to find a way out."

 

You took a moment to get a good look at Miles; short messy brunet hair, strong jawline that was covered in a faint five o'clock shadow, broad shoulders, average build, and eyes that told you that he had seen some serious shit. Overall he was a good looking guy, seemed to be alright, and maybe even trust worthy.

 

"I'm [Name], I worked with patients as a therapeutic assistant." You took a shaky breath and wiped your eyes. "Good luck with that, the whole building is on lockdown and you'd need to go to the security office to lift the lockdown."

"You have to get out of here, this place is too dangerous." Miles sat on the floor before sighing deeply. "So you'll have to come with me."

 

That caused you to raise an eyebrow at his words and give him a look to ask if he was seriously crazy.

 

"Are you insane!? There are inmates that will kill you without hesitation!" You hissed at him and quickly got out from under your desk. "The military dispatch was slaughtered by something and there's no means of communication to the outside world!"

"Maybe I am, well I'm sure between the two of us we can get out of here." Miles shrugged as you paced the room. "It's the only other option. So are you with me?"

"It's not like I have a choice, I'll help you." You picked up your backpack and pulled out some cookies before nibbling on them. "You want any? The whole thing is filled with snacks and water bottles."

 

Miles looked at the backpack before reaching in and pulling out some Swiss rolls and a water bottle. You just happily munched on your cookies, food was just the surefire way to lift your spirits and get your thoughts in order.

 

"Can I ask why you have all this food?" Miles munched on the chocolatey goodness and gave a little hum. "Not that there's anything wrong with you having all this food."

"Because I'm one of those people who are hungry for the vast majority of the time, so I need a constant stream of food or else I become a total asshole." You explained to him and sat down next to him. "So I'm packed with snacks so I'm not a dick to people."

 "Oh, ok. So you get a little bit grumpy when you're hungry, most people would be to." Miles remarked as he finished his second Swiss roll. "I get a little bit grouchy if I'm tired."

"No, I'm just a flat out dick to people and I say shit that I don't really mean." You were on your eighth cookie and drank some of your water. "Yeah, I'm the same way."

 

Miles gave a little hum before scribbling on his notepad, you just shrugged before smiling a little to yourself that you weren't alone anymore, and then looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Something on my face?" Miles set his notepad down and took a drink from his bottle. "You're staring at me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how I'm not alone anymore." You gave a little laugh and ate another cookie with a cute little smile on your lips. "I guess I'm just really glad that have someone by my side."

 

You had a feeling that Miles and yourself were going to become the best of friends by the time you both got out of the asylum. Hell, you might even ask him if he wanted to go see a movie or something.

 

"Anytime..." Miles had a faint blushed across his cheeks from your cute little smile and quickly focused on his notepad. "We'll leave in a little bit."

"Ok, that's fine with me." You gave a little hum before brushing the crumbs off your hands and clothes. "Tell me when you're ready to leave the."

 

Miles hadn't noticed before but you were actually pretty cute. The way your eyes had lit up when he suggested that you both escape together.

How you're hair shined under the florescent lights, giving you an almost angelic look. Overall he thought you were plain adorable and precious.

He was certain that you both would escape from this hell hole. Maybe after all was said and done he'd ask you if you'd want to join him for coffee or something.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles Upshur forever be a sassy/snarky/saucy loveable asshole in my book.
> 
> Hopefully you don't mind the slow build between you and Miles. I wanted to develop the story as well as Miles and yourself.
> 
> Also I don't know what to do for the next chapter, asdfghjkl I'd be grateful for any ideas you guys had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this eventually.


End file.
